Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to head-worn computer systems with see-through optical systems.
Description of Related Art
Head mounted displays (HMDs) and particularly HMDs that provide a see-through view of the environment are valuable instruments. The presentation of content in the see-through display can be a complicated operation when attempting to ensure that the user experience is optimized. Improved systems and methods for presenting content in the see-through display are required to improve the user experience.